Project Summary/Abstract Natural products research is advancing at a remarkable pace. Driven by advances in analytical techniques, new methods to identify molecular targets, and omics-based technologies, major gains are being made in the approaches used to identify drugs derived from natural sources. In particular, natural products from marine organisms continue to deliver unique molecular scaffolds that interact with cellular macromolecules and pathways in ways not seen with molecules from other sources. Efforts to isolate and identify marine natural products have led to at least five compounds in clinical use and many more undergoing clinical trails for diseases such as cancer and pain relief. In addition, marine derived products continue to play prominent roles as nutraceuticals and marine natural products researchers are being funded by the NCCIH to develop important new technologies in natural products research. With this proposal, the PIs request support for the 2018 Marine Natural Products Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) and Gordon Research Conference (GRC) to be held in Ventura, California on March 3-8, 2018. The GRS is a unique forum for graduate students and postdoctoral scholars to present and exchange new data and cutting edge ideas encompassing the field of marine natural products with applications to human health. The GRC will bring together early career and established researchers from academia, industry, and government (including all of the GRS participants) to address the discovery and development of marine natural products. Presentations and the following discussions will focus on new methods to isolate and characterize compounds from complex mixtures, mechanisms of action and pharmacology, drug development, and the applications of ?omic? techniques in natural products research. As such, these topics will transcend the field of marine natural products and encourage the application of new techniques and synergistic activities. The three overarching aims of these two meetings are 1) to provide education in the form of cutting edge science, 2) catalyze collaborations by providing opportunities for individuals from disparate fields to interact, and 3) provide training and guidance for early career scientists. The format of the meeting is designed to foster interaction and discussion both in the formal sessions and during the meals and free time. An emphasis has been placed on the inclusion of women, under-represented groups, and handicapped individuals in the GRC program. NIH support will help offset the registration and travel fees of these individuals along with students attending the GRS and ensure that these meetings achieve their stated goals of excellence.